


Learning some self-restraint

by TrustingNotGullible



Category: Over - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Smut, pwp tbh, smartass reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustingNotGullible/pseuds/TrustingNotGullible
Summary: [Name] and Gabriel are constantly at odds and cannot resist arguing. One day, Gabriel finally reaches his limit and decides to teach [Name] a lesson.In the days in which Gabriel was in Overwatch.





	Learning some self-restraint

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work, and of course it is something terrible smutty. Would appreciate some feedback though, always wanting to improve. 
> 
> Also unedited!

The hall mimicked the heavy thuds of boots as the young woman ran along the metallic floors, breath heavy with labour. Her hands were constantly pumping beside her to provide her with speed, but the futility of the action soon dawned on her. He wouldn’t forgive her this time, this he promised. 

[Name]’s footsteps soon faltered, slowing to a stop as the light penetrated the hallway through the window in the centre of the door. With caution, she turned the handle, the metal cool against her skin and she edged her way outside. The rest of the recruits were formed in a line facing their commander, discipline and fear keeping any fidgeting at bay. The man who held their attention was inspecting each individual with detail – an opportunity to fall in line. 

Each step was carefully placed, and she toed behind her fellow recruits using them as cover and made her way towards the opposite end of the line. A head turned towards their new addition, and with it her cover was blown.

“Nice of you to join us, [Name]. I was on the verge of chasing you myself for I didn’t realise you were the exception to morning parade.” That cool, flat tone cut through the cohort and rang in her ears, and she quickly straightened and join the line to avoid any further repercussions.

“Commander Reyes, I apologise, but if you didn’t have me in your squad I think old age would seize that brilliant mind of yours.” A small snort was stifled by the recruit beside her, and a smug grin began to tug at [Name]’s lips as she prepared for the daily routine. 

“Always have something to say, don’t you?” His voice grew louder as he approached her, his tone dripping with irritation. She was looking straight ahead away from the impending man, but she knew what sight would greet her if she had the audacity. The brown eyes were boring into her head, daring her to meet his eyes. Unfortunately for her, she did not shy away from the challenge and the dancing grin indicated that to Gabriel. 

“It’s rude not to respond to my commanding officer, sir.” Both eyes met, and his shadow fell over her. The subtle splash of cologne filled her senses with the distance disappearing between them both, but his anger was far more consuming. 

“I think you finally have earned some retraining, [Name], as well as some extra morning PT for your squad since you’re kind enough to exercise your manners.” The gritted words were barely snatched from his mouth, eaten up by the livid tone of his voice. Her shoulders tightened, and her hands linked behind her back as her squad collectively groaned and contributed to the frustration being channelled her way.

“Let’s start these laps around the base, ladies and gents. Return here when you’ve completed the set.” Gabriel barked remaining planted in front of [Name]. As the remainder began to disperse, he grabbed her arm lightly and leant in towards her ear. 

“Undermine me again in front of my troops and I’ll ensure that you won’t have a drop of energy to stand, let alone lip off; understood?”   
“Running out of options huh Com-“

“Understood?”

The grin dissipated from her face. “…Yes sir.” 

“When Morrison said you were a handful, I thought that was his incapability speaking but you’re a down right mess. You’ll meet me at mess after dinner, understood?”

“Sir.”

“Good, now get out of her before I add 5 more laps to your count.” His hand released her arm with a slight shove in the direction of the other cadets, accompanied with a loud grunt from the cadet. 

Gabriel lingered there, watching each of his subordinates struggle up the slope of the road to touch the pole beside him before returning down again to complete the circuit. The flush of anger had dwelled on his face and body, leaving him feeling hot and overwhelmed by the warmth provided by his beanie. A hand reached up to readjust it, before his arms folded in front of his stock chest. 

His gaze paused on [Name], who appeared at first glance to have no qualm with the demanding exercise before her, but if he looked with a keen eye he could see her suppressing her breathing to hide its haggardness, and her quickening of her pace as she approached him. This wasn’t his first rodeo and he didn’t intend it to be his last either. He soon realised he had been caught staring once smugness contorted [Name]’s expression, that shit-eating grin appearing once more.   
“Is that all you got, sir? I can run all day.”

“Oh?” It was Gabriel’s turn to grin. “What a perfect idea, recruit. How about you run the remaining laps of your fellow squad, and we will adjourn to do some practice on the firing range.” 

Her pace came to a stop, and one hand clutched at the blue fabric of her sleeve. Despite every cell of her being urging her not to do so, she found herself saying, “It would be my absolute pleasure, sir.” 

Gabriel chuckled and turned his back to her to walk away. “I’ll see you at dinner.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

[Name] staggered towards the mess hall, using the wall as a crutch. Every muscle in her body was throbbing, and she was becoming very aware of the different anatomies of her body and what area did what. Her body moved automatically through the routine of lining up for her meal and sitting down until she finally zoned back in to the tray before her with her dinner and someone beside her nudging her.

“You look like you need a drink and to sleep to next Thursday.” A hand came into vision, placing a coloured cup with liquid near her tray. “It’s the closest thing we’ll get while we’re here.” 

“Jesse, everything hurts.” 

“Don’t say that too loud, don’t want to give Gabe more reason to gloat.” Jesse hummed, twirling his fork between his fingers. “Did you actually do all the laps?”

“Regrettably, yes.” 

“I feel like you need to water down that fire of yours, [Name], it is getting you in too many predicaments. Plus, I think you pushed him too far this time. He was seething all day thanks to you.” 

Her hand numbly rose to spoon some food into her mouth, blankly staring at the wooden table. There were etches of knife marks along it, and she could tell someone had their meal before her and was not someone who was neat.

“I barely made dinner. But I’ve committed, and that bastard makes it so easy sometimes .”

“That bastard who is providing you basic training to survive on the battlefield?”

“I hate when you do that.” 

The rumble of Jesse’s laugh filled her ears. He tidied his tray and placed both knife and fork neatly in the centre of the metal. “Well, I’m off to bed, and I think you have a date with our bastard yourself.” 

[Name] followed the direction in which Jesse was pointing, see the brunette leant up against the wall and watching troops leave. He was off duty, and all the armour plates and webbing had been shed, leaving him in a plain khaki tee that was two sizes too small for his torso. 

“Wish me luck. I hope it’s not more physical training, I’m pretty sure I will pass out if I do.” 

With that, [Name] was soon alone with Gabriel in the mess hall. She remained seated and listened to the doors echo through the room as they were shut.

“Were the smart remarks worth it?” He began and walked towards the table that the woman resided at. “Do you still have the incessant need to make a comment at everything that I do?” 

Her lips remained sealed as he spoke and waited for to respond, but her eyes studied his facial features. 

“Or did it teach you that self-restraint to withhold speaking that you apparently lack?” 

“With all due respect sir, I am not going to throw away my brain and repeat ‘yes sir’ like all these other robots. You can be so unreasonable.” 

Gabriel straightened and beckoned with a hand for her to stand. An action of which was blatantly ignored. “Ah. You have helped me form the basis for retraining. I will teach you self-discipline, self-restraint and respect.” 

[Name] raised her eyebrows and reluctantly joined her commander in standing. He moved towards the kitchen in which he followed with some soft noises of pain. Her legs felt heavy and numb on the soles, and now that she had some rest and forced herself on her feet again, the throb had started anew. 

“Try all the things in the book, sir, but the daily routine between you and me is not going to change. Can’t get me for insubordination either because I am still listening to orders. Undermining shouldn’t be a problem with a strong command presence.”

“Right, because you have a vast knowledge on this area of expertise?” He replied sarcastically and paused near an empty bench in the kitchen where the produce is left prior to cooking. 

“Anyone could piece that together, sir.” [Name] sung and reached out to hold onto the bench to keep her upright. A thought of embarrassment flashed in her head and almost urged her to let go, but the constant aches took precedent. 

The man stepped closer, pressing her into the bench as she attempted to create distance. 

“Constantly spurting shit out of your mouth.” He grumbled, and placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping his grip firm. He emanated force from the hold, pushing her downwards until her weak body could not push back and she found herself falling to her knees. 

[Name] grunted as her kneecaps met the tiles of the kitchen, and she looked up to the displeased expression of Gabriel. “I think that the only way you’re going to learn to keep your mouth shut if it’s constantly full, don’t you think?”

“Now I can tell you’re desperate si-“His hand moved to touch the smooth surface of her face, and he pressed his thumb to the plush surface of her lip to force them shut.   
“Too busy thinking of remarks to even process what’s happening.” This time, that comment was more for himself. A finger prodded into her mouth, pushing in with force and earning a surprised squeal from his recruit. 

“I gotta keep that mouth busy. Now suck.” He demanded, his voice devoid now of frustration and with something that [Name] wasn’t familiar with. But, if he wanted to play this game, she was more than ready. 

Her eyelashes lowered as her tongue slid along the digit, lapping at each little notch of the finger before sucking obscenely. Her hand moved to his thigh to steady herself and she tilted her head to take another finger into her mouth. It did not last long as he pulled them out, a sliver of saliva connecting her lips and his finger. 

“Oh, Commander, you condone these methods?” [Name] sung, as her tongue flicked out to catch the saliva trail as it broke. Before she could say anything further, Gabriel grabbed a handful of her hair and brought her close to his pants, pressing her face against the fabric and something hardening underneath.

He lifted her head from the area for a moment to unzip his pants and lowered his jocks enough to expose his cock to [Name]. His other hand rested on its base, slowly pumping it and bringing it to press up against those soft lips.

“Keep that mouth busy elsewhere.” Gabriel commanded, and a part of the woman responded instinctively to the demand, and she parted her lips and engulfed the tip with meek sucks. 

Panic began to wash over her in waves as the intoxicating smell of man began to fill her nostrils and she desperately tried to back away, only to nudge against the bench and its shelves behind her. She finally had pushed him too far. 

“Oh, that won’t do. I know you’re much mouthier than that.” The hand tangled in her hair forced her further down his cock, the thickness filling her throat. A breathy sigh of pleasure escaped Gabriel as he began to rock his hips into her mouth. 

“Much better, you’re actually pretty cute when you’re not being a smartass.” He teased, listening to the quiet gurgling sounds as he thrust into her mouth. A moan this time made it past his lips. “You look so good like this [Name].” His voice was growing huskier with his snap of his hips. His hips began to slow until he pulled his cock out of her mouth and rubbed it ever so slowly across her lips. “Now it’s your turn. Suck it.” 

[Name]’s eyes looked up at him, the panic slowly fading as the reality set in. The tip sliding across her lips and smearing saliva and precum was distracting, and it was a very real option to worm away and refuse; and Gabriel could see that in her eyes. 

“Open your mouth and suck it.” 

[Name] paused, eyes flickering across his face before she parted her lips and stuck out her tongue to lap at the tip and lick up all the precum.

“Good girl.” 

She bobbed her head towards his hips, leisurely taking in his length deep into her mouth then back to the tip, lingering on the slit and licking at it lazily. She took him out of his mouth and moved her head to the base of his cock before licking upwards and swallowing him again.

“…Ah, good work.” He mumbled and tugged her head off and titled her head so that she looked upwards. “Stand up, [Name].”

Out of breath, she stared at him for a moment as she attempted to catch her breath. Her tongue flicked out to clean up around her lips and smirked at him when she noticed he was watching every detail. “Sorry sir, I’m too weak from PT to move.” She retorted. There was some truth to her statement, but also defiance. 

“You’re full of it.” Gabriel replied, and crouched down to grab her at the waist and lift her so that she was sitting on the bench. A squeal escaped from [Name] as she ascended with ease and she quickly moved her hands to cushion her landing on the bench. The cool metal could be felt through her gloves and pants but was not enough distraction from the man in front of her. 

“Okay sir, I’ve learnt my lesson, I’ll be on my way now.” She said shakily with a laugh, attempting slip under and out from the arms that caged her in. As she tried to lower herself, he tugged her back up with the hem of her training singlet, of which came up higher to expose her lower torso and the bottom of her bra. 

“Not so fast, vago. Retraining has only begun.” His fingers danced along her hip bones, sliding upwards across the smooth expanse before lingering at the edge of the bra cups and cupping it roughly. “You didn’t finish the job properly, so I will get the ending I need.” 

“Sir, sir, please-“ Her words were caught in her mouth as his lips crashed against hers, drowning out any will to speak as the heat from his mouth consumed her. His tongue invaded her mouth, rubbing up against her own and doing as it wished. 

“That’s are the few words I actually like hearing from you.” He teased, and his hand moved to unhook the clasps pressing against her back. “Remove the bra.” He ordered, and [Name]’s hand moved robotically to reveal her breasts.

“We’re in the kitchen sir, anyone could walk in and see us.” She reminded shakily, hands moving to cover her nipples hardening from the cold. 

“It’s all part of the retraining. You just must learn some self-restraint. If you’re quiet no one will see us or hear us.” He hummed and flicked his tongue over the pink nub to earn a soft noise. His fingers closed around one bud and twisted it softly, whilst his mouth enclosed the another and he continued to be rewarded with more noises. 

He grew bored of toying with her breast and moved downwards to her pants. His hand slid underneath the waistband and lazily pressed the pad of his finger between the legs, causing her to fidget under his touch. 

“You could apologise for your behaviour.” Gabriel proposed. His rubbing against the fabric of her panties began to grow damp and he pressed up against her slit. 

Almost immediately [Name]’s head shook in disagreement. “I-I refuse.” The words barely formed, a small break from the soft whimpers and noises eliciting from her mouth.  
“Oh? Or do you want to be fucked by your commander, hm? Was this all a cry for attention? A childish pursuit of courtship?” 

[Name] feebly shook her head as her pants were dragged down to her thighs, exposing herself to Gabriel. His fingers trailed along the folds, teasingly prodding in and out of her.   
“Lost for words, I didn’t think it was possible.” Gabriel chuckled to himself and slid one finger in, pressing all the way in. [Name] bit her lip to suppress any noises, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her lower stomach and the dampness growing between her thighs. Another finger was pressed in, and her head lolled back to press up against the wall, her breathing laboured to avoid a moan escaping. 

“Anything? Last chance, my dear.” 

The silence spoke volumes. He withdrew his fingers and moved them to pump his own cock, the other hand moving to spread her legs. Her head was turned away from him, her whole-body quivering in anticipation of what to come. 

She felt his length press up against her upper thigh before at her entrance, and he rubbed along her folds teasingly. Gabriel had a wide spread smirk and looked over his work of his obedient recruit. 

“It’s okay, I don’t need the apology anyway. Any time you’re out of line, I’ll treat you to some…retraining. I’m sure the number of incidents will reduce.”

This time [Name] opened her mouth to speak, but it turned into a loud moan as she was filled with the thick length. He pushed in roughly, taking her in one without any restraint. “S-Sir, can you be gentle-“

“It’s punishment, I cannot, [Name].” He retorted quickly, holding her by her thighs before testingly thrusting into her again, earning another noise.

“You are so sexy like this. If you weren’t a smart mouth, I’m sure you would be the target of men’s affections. You could have anyone when you sound like this.” Gabriel purred, building up a rough pace. The bench rattled with each movement, barely competing with the waves of moans escaping the recruit. 

“Tell me what’s happening, [Name].” Gabriel demanded huskily, words choppy as he slammed himself into her without restraint. His cock disappeared in and out with his smack of his hips, and soon he was making noises of pleasure as well.

“N-No.” 

He lifted her up by her thighs and brought her down on his cock, causing a loud squeal of pleasure to rip from her throat.

“Tell me.”

“I-I’m getting fucked by my commander, sir.”

“Good girl.”

He continued to lift and drop her up and down on his cock, impaling her over and over, listening to her obscene noises pouring from her mouth. Gabriel placed her back down on the bench as his thrusts became sloppier and more erratic. 

“G-Gonna come, [Name].” He panted, quickening his thrusts. The sound of their bodies slapping together grew louder, until a moan ripped from Gabriel’s lips and he pulled himself out of her body and covered her lower stomach and thighs with come. 

[Name] whimpered quietly on the bench, watching him pump the last threads onto her body and tuck himself away again. 

“Behave yourself, and this won’t happen again. Do you understand?”

“..Yes sir.”


End file.
